Sailor Moon Forever
by Lovely Essence26
Summary: It's a new series, new characters, more guys! New chapters are to come!
1. Good-bye Starlights!

I am writing a Fan Fic for Sailor Moon. It's an all new series, with all the characters. (The Starlights leave in the beginning though, since the story starts at the end of Sailor Moon Stars.) Sorry if I make any mistakes. I barely know anything about the last series. Ok, on with the story!  
Oh, by the way, here is some info you might need to know. Gold is short for Prince Gold, Black is short for Black Prince, S.D. of Venus is short for Soldier Destroyer of Venus, Chibi DM is short for Chibi Dark Moon, S.D. of Mars is short for Soldier Destroyer of Mars,  
  
Sailor Moon Forever  
By Violet Orell  
  
Chapter 1. Good-bye Star Lights!  
  
Serena wakes up today a little sad. Today, the Starlights would go back to the future. They had become close friends, and she was depressed to see them go back home. But they had promised they'd visit again. After remembering that, she felt happier. So she got dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.   
"Serena, why are you dressed already, are you going somewhere?" her Mom asked.   
"Yes, I am. I am going to see my friends off . . . they're, well, moving back home today . . . " Serena replied, hoping her Mom would believe the white lie.  
"Oh yes, those nice boys, you told be about them, where are they moving to?" Her Mom asked, sensing Serena's nervousness.   
"Um, I'm not sure, somewhere in the U.S. I think . . . " Serena said a little too quietly.  
"Oh, I see." Serena's Mom replied quickly, obviously seeing through the lie. Then she hurried off back to her house cleaning.  
Serena hated having to lie to her Mom. But, Serena really wanted to keep her secret to herself, and her Mom wouldn't believe her any ways. Serena checked her clock. It read 10:15. Serena was supposed to be there 15 minutes ago!   
"Eeek!" Serena shrieked, 'cause she knew Raye would be mean again.  
"Bye Mom!" Serena hollered hoping her Mom heard her. Before she left, she gulped down some orange juice and grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door.   
  
"That Serena! Is she never late? I swear." Raye had started complaining and the Star Lights were getting impatient, all except Seiya, that is.  
"It's alright. She'll be fashionably late." He replied, seeing how annoyed they all were.  
"I'm here!" said a voice they all knew very well.   
"Where were you meatball head? The Star Lights are in a hurry!" Raye hollered.  
"Don't yell at me!" Serena cried.  
"I'm not yelling!" Raye hollered back.  
"We're not in a hurry!" Seiya argued.  
"Yes we are!" replied Taiki and Yaten.   
"Why?" Seiya asked, "We have all the time in the world."  
Everybody had started yelling and arguing and everyone was also getting migraines including Chibi-Chibi.  
"CHIBI-CHIBI CHIBI!" Chibi-Chibi screamed.   
Everyone stopped arguing completely and stared at Chibi-Chibi.  
After an hour had been wasted, the Star Lights were preparing their trip back to the future. Seiya was muttering under his breath about not wanting to leave Serena (one time Darien heard, boys, did he get mad). The Outer Senshi were helping the Star Lights and after a while, they were finally ready.   
The Star-Lights formed a circle, and on the count of three, the three yelled   
"Star-Light TRANSPORTATION!" Then all at once the three people were lifted in the air and yelled the rest of their good-byes. "Adios!" "See you later!" "Bye for now!"  
Then, they were out of sight. Serena looked at the rest of her friends, wondering what new enemies were to come. Only time would tell. 


	2. Molly's Aggravation

Chapter 2 Molly's Aggravation  
  
The next day, Serena actually got up at a good time. She was excited because today was Rini's first day of Junior High. Serena was going to show Rini all around her old school. Serena was now in her 3rd year of High School. Serena didn't like High School very much. The tests were too hard. But, at least her uniform was cooler, the cafeteria food was much better, the clubs were fun . . . and . . . ok, so maybe High School wasn't so bad. But sometimes she missed her Jr. High. The strange thing was, as Serena grew, the Negaverse had only gotten stronger. But, the Negaverse hadn't done anything lately . . . when Sailor Moon destroyed Queen Metallica, did the Sailor Scouts finally beat the Negaverse? Was Sailor Moon nothing anymore? Sometimes Serena wondered if had all just been a dream? Or had it really happened? Could it be true Sailor Moon was Chibi Moon's future mother? Was Serena really Queen of the Moon? Serena was getting a headache.  
"Here we are Rini! Crossroads Junior High! Isn't it cool?" Serena asked Rini.   
"I just hope my home room teacher isn't Miss Haruna. She'll think I'm just like you. Which I'm not. I'm not lazy, stupid, or constantly late." Rini argued.   
"Hey squirt! I was nice enough to call in late at my highschool so I could walk you to Crossroads Jr. High and you, you little meanie starts to complain? Why!?" Serena cried between sobs.  
"Sorry Serena. I've gotta go! Bye!" Rini shouted feeling sorry for what she had said.  
"Bye." Serena whispered back. "A good day gone bad." Serena told herself.   
As she started walking to Crossroads High School, Serena bumped into Molly.   
"Oh, hi Molly! Wish I could talk, but, gotta run! I'm late!" Serena shouted back.  
"I'm late too, Serena and I'm not moving 'till you talk to me. You wouldn't want to be the reason I get an F- on the quiz today, would you?" Molly asked sniffing back tears.  
"Why, no Molly, what's up?" Serena asked, feeling embarrassed.  
"You never talk to me anymore. I mean, it started, like, way back when Amy came to our Jr. High, and now we are in... high school! The third year! Serena, why don't you like me anymore!?" Then, Molly burst into tears.  
"Molly! Molly! Don't cry! It'll only make you feel worse!" said Serena, trying to be a good pal.  
"Yeah Serena! I guess you should know, since you are an expert crybaby!" Molly mocked.  
"Thanks Molly! Now I'm holding back tears myself! I am your friend. I have just been, well . . . busy lately! You don't have to be so mean!" Then, Serena burst into tears.  
"Great! You have just been busy for almost four years! Just too busy for me, I guess! Serena, starting now, we are officially un-friends! Unlike you, I'm not going to be late! Good bye, Serena." Then, Molly huffed off in a storm.   
Serena wailed louder, louder, and louder, right in the middle of the sidewalk. Behind Serena, was Luna, on her usual morning walk.  
"I know that wailing! It's Serena! I wonder what's wrong?" Luna asked herself. "Serena, what's wrong?" Luna asked as she pounced on Serena.  
"Wha?! Oh, Luna, I didn't know you were there." Serena sniffed.  
"I'm on my usual morning stroll. Now, tell me what's wrong. I could hear you crying a mile from here." Luna replied.  
So, Serena told Luna the whole story.  
"All I can say, Serena, is that you mustn't worry about your little cat fights. I've found a new enemy, maybe our worst. It's going to take a lot out of you. At school today, tell Amy, Lita, and Mina that at 4:00, we are going to have a scout meeting at Raye's temple. I'll tell Raye myself. Please Serena, try to not get detention again today." Luna replied.  
"Yes Luna. I'll try." Serena squeaked. Serena got up, and slowly, very slowly, walked to school. "Wow, a new enemy. Maybe this day isn't so bad after all." Serena thought to herself.  
"I have a very bad feeling, that planet earth is in grave danger." Luna told herself, as Serena walked away 


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3 The Meeting  
  
After school, Serena headed off to Raye's temple. She walked slowly,  
still sad about this morning. Serena didn't even care if Raye was mean to her. Let her. Serena would either   
a) ignore her or  
b) yell some witty things right back at her.  
It depended how she was feeling, or how bad Raye's remarks were.   
Ok, now Serena felt dumb. She had a whole plan on what she was gonna do when Raye said stuff to her. Serena would just ignore her. That's it.  
When Serena got their, the group was already talking as usual.  
"Detention again Serena? Well, that's ok. We were, uh, just talking about how smart you are during battles!" Raye said, warmly. A little too warmly.  
"Not that you aren't smart out of battle!" Lita replied.  
"Yes, you're very smart!" Amy exclaimed.  
"You're such a nice person! I'm sure Mol..... I mean, anyone would like to be your friend!" Mina said very enthusiastically.   
"Mina........" Luna growled.  
"Oh, I get it. Luna told you guys about Molly. You guys were trying to be nice to me. I thought Raye was going wacko on me! So Raye, give me your meanest words. It seems to be my day for harsh words......" Serena whined.  
"Oh Serena, you're no fun when you're down. Besides, guess what? Darien told me to tell you that he wanted to get you a sundae after the meeting, at the new ice cream parlor! I hear it's really good! He said he would meet you their at 5:30, k?" Mina explained.  
"Oh goodie! A sundae! Oh, Darien is so great!" Serena squealed.  
"See! That's the Serena we know and love!" Lita exclaimed.  
"Ok, enough chit chat, we need to talk Sailor business! There's a new enemy. They call themselves The Sin Keepers. You couldn't even take a guess at how powerful they are. I don't know when they will start to appear, but I'm thinking soon. I want you all to be on guard." Luna explained.  
"We will." They all said together.  
"And Serena, come here a moment. I want to talk to you alone." Luna called out.  
"Coming." Serena replied.  
"Serena, you are going to have another transformation. I don't know when, but soon. You have become very powerful, and I'm proud of you. But, I'm also scared. I don't know how you and the scouts are going to get through this. I know it sound pessimistic, but you have know idea how strong these Sin Keeper creatures are." Luna said in a worried tone.  
"Oh Luna. You are being a pessimist. We'll be fine, we have always been ok before, right? So, just be happy, k?" Serena replied.  
"I know but..." Before Luna could finish she was interrupted by a voice that was music to Serena's ears.  
"Hey, Serena, never thought you'd be late for ice cream, or can you not make it tonight?" he said in kind of a weird tone.  
"Oh Darien! I'd never be busy when there's ice cream sundaes involved!" Serena giggled. "And uh, Darien, what's wrong with your voice? It sounds, creepy."   
"Why, whatever do you mean, meat ball head?" he asked.  
"Oh, haven't heard that name in a long time! Heh heh heh..... don't say it anymore k? It hurts my delicate feelings." She sniffed.  
"Yeah, whatever..." Darien said as the two walked off.  
"I feel an evil force here." Raye whispered enough for the others to hear.  
"But who, Raye? The only ones here are us." Amy asked.  
"Yeah, and Darien." She replied.  
  
j  
  
"Oh Darien, it was so nice of you to take me here....... Darien?" Serena asked. She felt like he was some where else, staring off in to space.  
"Huh? Oh, uhh, yea, whatever..." Darien replied, then he looked at his wrist, and mumbled something loud enough for Serena to hear, "Hey, you ready? I'm gettin' tired waitin' with this girl......", he said in a rather evil voice.  
"Darien!? What did you say??" Serena asked, her voice a little heart broken.  
"Hey, keep it down, I'm gettin' a headache. Why don't you get yourself an ice cream cone. And get one for me while your at it,"Darien replied, sounding cruel, again.  
"But, Darien, umm, I thought you were buying..." Serena started to say.  
But before she could finish, she heard a voice coming from Darien's wrist,"Yesssss, start nowwww......" hissed a male's voice.   
Then, Darien got up from his chair, put his arms in a cross, then passed out. Seconds after, an evil creature stood up, looking exactly like Darien. Same brown hair, and body build. Except, his eyes filled with fury, and his kind smile no longer a smile, only a wicked grin.   
"Darien, no! What's wrong with you?" Serena cried.  
"Nothing blondie! Only here to get your worthless pure thoughts!" He cackled, and tossed her to the tiled floor.  
"Huh? Pure thoughts? What are they? Oh no! What do I do? " Serena wondered aloud, 10,000 thoughts appearing in her head at once.  
The ice cream parlor was filled with shrieks as the creature took people's 'Pure Thoughts'. Serena tried to change into Sailor Moon, but, no good. The evil Darien had hit her so hard on the linoleum floor that she ached all over.   
"Uhhh, what is this? Are these the Sin Keepers Luna told me about?" Serena whimpered. "And what happened to Darien? He turned into a monster....."  
"Hey blondie! Your turn!" the evil Darien called out.  
"Who are you!? You're not my dear Darien!" Serena sobbed.   
"These arrows will pierce your minding, causing all your pure thoughts to be turned into evil ones!"   
Two arrows shot from his hands, headed straight towards Serena........ and suddenly, out of nowhere, a prince, or something of the sort, grabbed the arrows before they hit her.  
" Tell me. How could you think of harming this beautiful woman? I get back at you with the power of love. Passionate Care Flare!" the prince cried out.  
"Haha! Think you can get rid of me that easy? Guess again. Black Hate Overwhelm!" Black hollered.  
"Arghhhh!!!!!!!!" the prince cried as he fell to his knees. "What is your power? So strong....... nothing...... nobody...... have I ever fought....... was this..... No! I won't let you do this. Not now.... not ever! Serenity! Use this crown! Place it on your head and call out Sailor Moon Forever! Defeat the enemy! I will return for you my love! Good Bye, for now!" then, in a blink of an eye, he was gone, and the crown, the sparking golden crown, lay on the floor.  
"Who, what was that???" Serena asked, hoping the evil Darien would know.   
"I don't know and I don't care! He can have you! I'm with the enemy now, forever! Let's finish it off! Serenity!" Black snickered.  
"What? No! You can't mean that! No! Fine...... let's finish this!"   
Serena placed the golden crown on her head and called out "Sailor Moon Forever!!!!!"  
The warmth surrounding her body was incredible..... she felt so powerful, so strong....... She looked down at her uniform, which was now silver and gold........ with glitter in her hair, and a crown on her sparkling blonde hair.  
"Moon....Kingdom..... Golden Light ....Surround!" Serena calmly called out.  
"Aaaaaahh! King, I'll be back at head quarters soon! This isn't nearly over Sailor Girl!" Black made sure to say before he vanished.  
Seconds after Black Prince left, Forever Sailor Moon went back to being Serena.  
Now Serena could only wonder. What was wrong with Darien? Would he survive? Who was that man? The prince? He was so handsome... his bold hair..... his golden cape...... Serena was in love..... no. She had to stop. What was she thinking? Darien was her one and only, and she would save him. But..... there was the subject about the prince saying, "I will return for you, my love!" What was that about? Serena couldn't wait to tell Luna and the other scouts.  



	4. Confusion

Chapter 4 Confusion  
  
The next day, Serena went to Raye's temple, and called an emergency meeting. When they all arrived, she told every detail of the past night.  
"Wow, I don't believe it! Darien sure seems to be a target for the Negaverse!" Mina exclaimed.  
"And what about all those people whose Pure Thoughts were stolen? " Michiru added.  
"I know, Serena made it sound like at least 16 people, right Serena?' Setsuna asked.  
"Yeah, though I didn't have much time to count." Serena replied quietly.  
"Hmmmmm..... strange." Hotaru questioned.  
"And that prince, he sounds like my old boyfriend......" Lita cooed.  
All of the other girls rolled their eyes.  
"Hmph.... he doesn't sound so great to me." Haruka huffed.  
"Well, I for one am not worrying about this prince dude... I'm worrying about our universe. Who are these NegaCreeps?" Raye debated.  
"I'm with Raye on this one you guys. The prince is mysterious, but other things are more important. Like how to stop these creeps. Luna, do you think these are those monsters you were talking about? The Sin Keepers?" Amy asked.  
"I think so. What Serena has told us, it sounds like them, Artemis? Have you found anything else out?" Luna questioned.  
"Actually, yes. There are 11 beings trying to take over our entire universe, but as of yet, only 2. Serena, did you do anything about those people whose Pure Thoughts were taken?" Artemis evaluated.  
"Oh no! I completely forgot! I was so worried about Darien! Oh, I'm so sorry! Those poor people!" Serena cried.  
"Serena, Serena! It's ok! Well, actually, it's not ok, but it's not your fault!" Artemis explained.  
"It isn't?" Serena asked, relieved.  
"No. See, what these "Sin Keepers" are doing, is taking peoples' pure thoughts, then brainwashing those peoples' minds and using them for, well, slaves! To rescue the people's thoughts, you'll have to defeat the enemy." Luna concluded.  
"Right. So, It's gonna be hard, but I think you scouts can do it, right?" Artemis asked.  
"Yeah!" the soldiers replied in unison.  
"Hey you guys! How about we all go get some pizza!? I'm starved!" Rini complained.  
"That does sound good, but we're all so tired, I don't know if we feel like going to the pizza place right now." Serena replied.   
"Yeah, we are pretty exhausted......." Lita said in response.  
"But I want pizza! The pizza place is only a couple blocks away!" Rini cried.  
"Tell ya what. I'll go get you some pizza on one condition. You have to come with me! I want some company on the way!" Mina suggested.  
"Sure! I wanted to go anyway!" Rini concluded.  
"Ok then! That's all right with you guys, isn't it?" Mina interrogated.  
"Sure!" they all replied in unison.  
"Ok then kid! Let's get movin'!" Mina said to Rini as they went out the door.  
Many hours later............  
"Where are those two? It's nearly been three hours and they still haven't come back! I'm worried!" Serena exclaimed.  
"I know! Lita, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Ami went home hours ago! Now, it's only me, Rei, and you, Serena! I hope they come home soon, I have violin practice!" Michiru responded.   
"Knowing Mina, they likely stopped at a mall the way home....." Rei sighed.  
"Or the Negaverse......" Serena gulped.  
"She's right, Rei. Maybe we should go check it out!" Michiru suggested abruptly.  
"Yeah! For once, meat ball head thought of something! Come on!"  
Rei replied, loudly.   
They all headed outside and got in Michiru's car.   
"I'll drive!" Serena chirped.  
"I don't think so!" Michiru laughed.  
"Serena, this isn't the time for laughs! Put on the gas, Michiru!" Rei replied, enthusiastically.  
In a couple of minutes, they were there.  
"Oh my gosh, not again....." Serena moaned.  



	5. Second Battle

Chapter 5 Second Battle   
  
"Is that..... Mina?" Rei questioned.  
"And, Rini?" Michiru finished.  
"So. That's there plan is it? Oh no!" Serena cried.  
"Serena, if you've thought of something, remember to tell us, but we have got to transform, and quick!" Michiru responded.  
"Sailor Moon Forever!" Serena shouted, placing the crown on her hair.  
"Mars Crystal Power!" Rei shouted.  
"Neptune Crystal Power!" Michiru hollered.  
"There! Now we are ready for the action!" Serena shouted.  
They pounded the glass door open, which caused the three once friends to glare at the three Sailor Scouts.  
"I am Forever Sailor Moon, champion of Justice and I shall Punish You, for making innocent people who wanted something yummy to eat....." Sailor Moon was stopped by Mars.  
"Get to the point....." Rei murmured.  
"I am! Now..... back to what I was saying.... Making innocent people who wanted something yummy to eat become your slaves, and stealing their beautiful thoughts!" Serena said, in a hurried voice.  
"Now! Feel the power of Mars! Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled out, aiming the arrow towards Darien, I mean, errm, Black Prince.  
"Darien! No!" Sailor Moon shouted, still feeling torn about hurting her love.  
"Sailor Moon! Darien is no longer Darien, remember? You told us he is now called Black Prince." Neptune said, sorrowfully. "But don't worry, we'll get him back." She said, smiling.  
"Alright....." Sailor Moon sniffed, pain filling her voice.  
"Ugh! Stupid Soldier! Now, take this! Black, Bomb Shell Overwhelm!" Black shouted, anger filling his voice.  
Mars was flung to the wall, un-conscious.  
"Mars! Oh my God!" Sailor Moon ran to he friend's side.  
"Sailor Moon! It's ok! She just fainted, but I'll take care of this one." Neptune.  
Now Neptune aimed her next attack at Mina's taken over body (We'll soon find out her name).  
"Neptune, Submarine Reflection!!!!" Neptune yelled.  
"I am Sailor Destroyer of Venus, and your little try at an attack would shake me up? Not even close!" S.D. of Venus cackled. "Try this on for size! Venus Hate Chain Surround!" she continued.  
"Aaaahh!!!!" Neptune shouted in pain. "Venus....... look at me.... Mars, and Sailor Moon, we are the Sailor Soldiers...... and... you're one too..... don't you remember? " Neptune cried, struggling with her weakness.  
"What are you talking about? I'm with the Sin Keepers now! Hahahaha!"Venus growled.  
"Sailor Moon! It's up to you now.... to beat these three....." Neptune whispered, and then, like Rei, fainted.  
"No.... these are three of my very best friends.... Darien, Mina, Rini.... Oh... why is my life so hard?" Serena started to weep.  
"My dear Princess, why do you cry? You look so beautiful, strong, and happy. So tell me, why do you cry?" the Prince asked soothingly.  
"Prince! You came!" Serena yelped, wiping her tears.  
"My name is Prince Gold, but you, beautiful, may call me Gold. But, I am so, very curious why your beautiful face is stained by tears." Gold asks.  
"Because, I have to battle my friends, Mina, Darien, and Rini because the Negaverse caught them, and changed them to our enemies! I don't want to fight my friends! And my other two friends fainted, these three were too powerful. And now, it's all up to me, and I can't do it alone." Serena said, starting to cry again.  
"Oh, but you can do it alone. You have the power of the Moon Kingdom, and you're two fainted friends. They are still helping you. And, if you really feel like you need help, use your communicator for your other friends." Gold said, very warmly.  
"Right! I shouldn't give up! Thank you, Prince Gold." Sailor Moon said strongly.  
"Hey pig tails, you ready? 'Cause Chibi Dark Moon is ready to fight!" Chibi DM giggled evilly.  
"Alright then!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"You're too slow! I'll go first! Chibi..... Evil Moon Hate Medita!" Chibi DM screeched.  
"Aaaahh! Rini? Why are you doing this?" Serena whimpered.  
"I'm not Rini! I'm Chibi Dark Moon! Now, lemme see what you got? Or are you to weak, Moonie?" Chibi DM cackled.  
Sailor Moon fell to the ground, Chibi DM's attack was quite strong.  
"Hey Moon Girl! You too weak too get up and fight? Maybe I should just finish you off and put you out of your misery......" Chibi DM laughed.  
"No." Sailor Moon struggled getting up, her legs weak, but she managed. "Ok, here we go. Moon...... Kingdom....... Golden Light....... SURROUND!" Sailor Moon said, calmly, like the last battle.  
"Oh! Oww! I'm coming back now..... but be ready next time!" Chibi DM cried, falling to the ground.  
"Heh, now it's my turn, Sailor Girl...... Get ready for a tough fight!" S.D. of Venus exclaimed.  
Sailor Moon decided to go quick, so the same event wouldn't happen like last time.  
"Moon Kingdom, Golden Light!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
S.D. of Venus was weakened a bit, but not enough to stop the battle.  
"Good, but not good enough!" she shrieked. "Now, my turn! Venus Hate Chain, Surround!"   
The chain surrounded Sailor Moon, making it hard to breathe. Then, just in the nick of time, in came two Sailor Scouts, Saturn and Jupiter.  
"What do you think your doing, Venus? She's our Princess, how dare you go to their side!" Jupiter growled.  
"So, to get you back with us, we will punish you!" Saturn yelled. "Take this! Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn hollered.  
"Ugh! I am defeated!!!" S.D. of Venus shrieked.  
"Soldiers! You came!!" said a very happy Sailor Moon.  
"Yep! We sure did! And, uh, hey, is that the prince you were talking about?" Jupiter asked, pointing to where Gold was standing. " If it is, he is cute!"   
"Yes, that is him!" Sailor Moon said, starting to giggle, but stopping, remembering her promise to Darien, that he was her one and only.  
"Hey! I am ready for a battle. Which one of you wants to take me on?!" Black yelled impatiently.   
Jupiter stepped forward. "It's my turn, Darien." Jupiter said, growling yet again.  
"My name is Prince Black! I am no longer Darien! Let's see what you can do! But, I shall go first! Black, Hate Bombshell!" Darien growled back.  
"Aaah! He's powerful.... no... I won't give up!" Jupiter said, full of revenge.   
"Jupiter! No! You're hurt, I can do it!" Saturn willingly told her friend.  
"Or me!" Sailor Moon said, worried for her friend.  
"No, I can do it. I want to do it." Jupiter reassuringly told her friends.  
"Come on girls! I know how much you like to chat, but your wasting my time. I could be collecting my reward right now!" Black sneered.  
"Fine, Rose Boy!" Jupiter mocked, trying to get on his nerves.  
"For the last time, I am Black Prince!" Black said, impatient.  
"So. You remember the roses, eh?" Jupiter smirked. "Now, Jupiter, Oak Evolution!" Jupiter shouted, putting all her power into the attack.  
"No! I lost to them again! Ugh!!! You just wait until next time!" Black yelled, falling to the floor.   
"Alright! We beat those creeps! Ha ha!" Jupiter laughed.   
As Saturn and Jupiter were celebrating, Sailor Moon rushed to Mars's and Neptune's aid.   
"You guys, you guys! Get up! We beat them! Come on! You guys!" Sailor Moon whimpered.  
Sailor Mars's eyes flittered open. "You beat them, Sailor Moon? Good job........ I think Neptune took a harder hit than me..... but, I think, we both will be ok in a while....." Mars said, struggling to talk.  
"No Mars. I didn't beat them. Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Saturn did. I, was too weak to beat them." Sailor Moon brooded.  
"Awww, Sailor Moon, don't say that." Mars groaned, frowning,  
"You friend is right, Sailor Moon, trust me, I watched you beat that creature, Chibi Dark Moon. You are a beautiful, strong, princess." The prince whispered, touching Sailor Moon's cheek. "Trust me..... I know, from long ago..... do you remember? You must.... the handsome prince, from the planet of Venus...... we were engaged. But then.... that.. that King Endymion came. You fell in love with him, and dropped me completely. In sorrow, I went back to Venus. I hated leaving you, and my sister, Sailor Venus. But, I felt you should be with Endymion. You were happier with him. So, I merely left."   
"I... I don't understand....." Sailor Moon whimpered, brushing his hand from her cheek.  
"That's not how it happened at all, and you know it! You, you made her so depressed! I remember! I remember it all! You, you evil creature!" Sailor Jupiter growled pouncing at the prince.   
Saturn jumped in front of her, holding her away form the prince. Then Raye, her power returning, stood up, and walked towards him.   
"Yeah! She is right! You fell in love with Sailor Lo! She was in no way attracted to you, but you thought she was pretty, prettier than Princess Serenity! So, you left her, and carried Sailor Lo away to Venus! We have never seen her since! And guess what, creep? Sailor Moon almost committed suicide. She was so depressed. Then, she met Endymion. A kind man, unlike you, and fell in love. She was happy. You, who claim you love her so much, almost killed her! Endymion saved her! Get away from her, you lying creep!" Mars yelled, with all her strength.  
"Yes, you are right. I am, very sorry. I know what I've done. So, this is what I've decided. I will help Sailor Moon when she needs me, that way, I'll make up for that time. And Sailor Lo, I will find her for you. Then, all is settled. I hate myself for what I've done, I truly do. Then, it'll be all right. Sailor Moon, you will be my bride again. I'll fix things." the prince said, putting his arms around her.  
No one responded, except Sailor Moon.  
"I believe you, but, understand that I can never love you like I did before." she said, very warmly. And yet, she felt connected to him, when he held her like that, that they were as one.  
"Thank you, thank you for believing me! You might not love me now, but, you will! Serenity, you will be mine!" he cried, shedding tears of pure joy.  
Before Sailor Moon could respond, the prince had vanished.  
"Why doesn't he understand? I only have one love.... Darien is my only love. We must save Darien! We have to! We have to show Prince Gold that Prince Darien is a wonderful, sweet man." Sailor Moon whimpered.  
"Sailor Moon.... there are more important things to worry about now.  
Like, Sailor Lo. The name, it's so familiar.... but, I have no picture in my mind. Who is she? I thought we had found all the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Neptune wondered.  
"Well, if that guy is telling the truth, I guess we'll find out soon, huh?" Mars asked.  
"Yes, I guess so." Sailor Moon concluded.  
  



	6. New Sailor Soldiers

Chapter 6 New Sailor Scouts  
  
The next day, the Inner Senshi and Outer Senshi all came(except Mina, Rini, and Darien, they're with the Negaverse, remember?) to share about new findings. Serena just couldn't wait to tell Luna about the battle.  
"Luna, you won't believe what happened to us last night!" Serena squealed, excited to tell Luna about Prince Gold and what she had learned about him and Sailor Lo.  
"What happened?" Luna asked, a little excited herself. So, Serena told Luna the whole story.  
" So, they took 2 of our scouts? Poor Rini! Poor Mina! Poor Darien! I can't believe it, why are they doing this?"Luna exclaimed.  
"Luna, I know. Sailor Venus. I sue hope, she's ok." Artemis said, worry spreading on his face. "And Sailor Lo. She was a nice young girl, with a wild spirit. Lots of men were attracted to her fiery red hair and beautiful green eyes." Artemis closed his eyes, remembering the soldier.   
"And that Prince! He seemed like such a nice man, then, he hurt you so much, we hated him." Luna said, remembering it all.  
"Yeah, I remember too Luna. Which reminds me. Along with Sailor Lo, there are four other scouts you must find, one of them a princess." Artemis said excitedly.  
"Really??? Who are they!?" Serena cried desperately.  
"I'm gettin' to it! I'm gettin' to it! Ok, so the Sailor Scouts names are Sailor Star, Sailor Europa , Sailor Miranda, Sailor Titan, and of course, Sailor Lo." Artemis concluded.  
"Europa? Miranda? Titan? Lo? What strange names!" Lita thought aloud.  
"Wait! Aren't those name of moons from planets Jupiter, Neptune, Saturn, and Uranus?" Ami remembered from her science test.  
"Right! And one of them, is another princess. She isn't as important as Princess Serenity, after all, she will never be the queen, but she takes a very important role in the royal court, she's Princess Serenity's younger sister. The Negaverse kid napped her the day after she was born. She should be a little older then Rini. 15? Right Artemis?" Luna completed, looking at all the scouts faces. Everyone looked astonished, especially Serena.   
"Uh-huh!" Artemis answered, a wide grin on his face.  
Just then, Michiru remembered something. "Oh! Serena! You had something you wanted to tell me and Raye right before the battle last night! What was it?"  
"Oh. That subject......" Serena said, getting shivers down her spine.... remembering her awful thought. "I just thought, that, the NegaCreeps were planning to take all of you, maybe even me too.  
"Duh Serena! We've already figured that part out!" Raye complained, rolling her eyes.  
"Yes, we kind of already had that on our minds Serena!" Ami giggled.  
"You did? Then why aren't you worrying and talking about that itsy bitsy important subject?" Serena squealed, worry filling her voice.  
"There's more important subjects to worry about Serena! That's why!" Raye said, rolling her eyes.  
"What!? WHAT!? What is more important!? I need you guys, don't you know you might never see Earth again??" Serena cried, tears filling her eyes.  
"Serena," Michiru said warmly, "You know as well as we do that you can beat our enemies just fine. You've done it before, and you can do it again."  
"Yes Serena, and if your worrying about us getting killed, well look when you beat Queen Beryl. Mars, Jupiter, Venus and I all got killed by the Doom and Gloom Girls, and look at us now, we're all fine." Amy added.  
"Alright, I understand. Just promise me, you'll all be careful?" asked Serena, smiling again.  
"Of course, Princess!" Haruka laughed.  
"Oh no!" Lita yelped, "I have a date! I gotta go!" she said, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.  
"Wait!" What about what I..." Serena said, but before she could even finish her sentence, she was out the door. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no..... they're going to get Lita, they're going to get Lita, oh no, oh no, oh no...." Serena cried hysterically, covering her eyes with her hands.  
"Serena! Get a hold of your self!!!!" Raye yelled.  
"I'm going after her." Serena said, putting on her coat.   
"Serena, no! You're our Princess! We need to protect you! And besides, I was just about to share something that I found out with my computer. Luna helped me, and we found out they want to capture and kill the princess! They want to kill the rulers of the Moon Kingdom! They want to kill you, and your sister Luna was talking about! You can't go!" Amy said, trying to pull Serena back.  
"I don't care what they do to me, I have to save my friends Amy! Wouldn't you do the same? I'm gonna go save Lita, ok? And, I wanna fight this one alone." Serena responded.  
Before Amy could respond, Serena was out the door. "Yes, Serena, yes, that was exactly what I was doing, trying to save you."  



	7. Forgotten

Chapter 7 Sailor Moon's Memory Taken   
Serena had found Lita at the park. And there, was the enemy, Black. Serena, not surprised to see Lita with the enemy, quickly transformed.  
"Sailor Moon Forever!" Serena yelled, putting the sparkling crown on top of her odangos.  
'Serena..... help... me......" Lita said, falling to the ground.  
"Lita no!"  
"Ha ha ha!" Black cackled. "Soon, you will join our team, as you all will be, soon.....well, except for you, Serenity." Black sneered.  
"I won't let you do this to my friends! Moon, Kingdom, Golden Light, Surround!!!!!!!!!!"   
"Not this time girly. Arrow, point, SHOOT! Grab the girls' memory for Prince Gold!" Black yelled furiously.  
"Sailor Moon, no!" Lita whimpered, falling to the ground.  
This time, they had gotten Sailor Moon. She lay there, her uniform in shreds, wounds covering her body. She didn't know who she was, or what she was doing. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Prince Gold. "He looks, familiar....."she thought to herself.  
"Prince Black, was the plan successful? Has she forgotten.... what I did to her?" Gold asked guiltily.  
"I'm sure she did, but why would you want a pig-tailed rat like her to be your bride?" Black asked, and for some reason felt un-easy about the whole thing.  
"Because... I love her." Gold whispered.  
Sailor Moon did not remember what happened after that.  
  
Serenity woke up in a bed she was not familiar with. Then, she remembered. To her right, lay Prince Gold. She smiled at him, he looked so cute asleep. After a few moments, he awoke too.   
"Do you remember?" he asked her.  
"Remember what?"  
"Anything." he asked her, stroking her hair.  
"Well, I remember you, and how much I love you."  
"Good, that's all I need to know."  
"I love you."  
"And I love you, forever."  
"And tomorrow, we shall be wed, for all eternity."  
"Mmmm."  
"Shall we get up?"  
"Yes."  
And Serenity kissed Prince Gold sweetly on the lips.  
As Serena left to fix breakfast, Gold thought to himself, "Yes, Serenity, you are now mine... and you are devoted to me, as I have been to you for so many years."  
  
  
"Oh Serena! Where could she be? This is all my fault, I should have gone with her. And now Jupiter is gone too." Amy said, frowning.  
"It's ok Amy, it's not your fault. Serena is so stubborn! Saying she wanted to fight alone....." Raye complained, though everyone could tell her feelings showed.  
"We have got to find her, she's our princess!" Haruka said, aggravated.  
"I know, I hope she's safe." Michiru whimpered.  
"And poor Lita! Now, it's only me, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Mercury, Mars, and, hopefully, Moon." Hotaru pointed out.  
"Yep. And all the new Soldiers, whenever we find them." Setsuna remembered.  
"According to Prince Gold, he said he would bring Sailor Lo back."  
Artemis said, rolling his eyes at the thought of Gold.  
"Yes, Prince Gold. Could he have stolen Sailor Moon, and taken her to the Gold Kingdom?" Luna asked, worried.  
"NO, Luna... don't say that!" Raye yelled. "Luna, I'm sorry. I... I... I don't know why, but I hate him so much, and I'm so worried for Serena. Every time I think of Prince Gold, I'm SCARED. And I don't know why. "  
"Raye, we'll find out why he frightens you. We'll find out a lot of things. Where the other Soldiers are, what the Pure Thoughts are used for, and, most importantly, where Sailor Moon is." 


End file.
